Something Hinky in the Elevator! SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Abby installs a camera in the elevator for a few days. It's amazing what people will do in the elevator. MALE AND FEMALE SLASH  Put this under Gibbs/Tony but other slash couples make appearances :


Title: Something Hinky in the Elevator!

Summary: Abby installs a camera in the elevator for a few days. It's amazing what people will do in the elevator. SLASH

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated.

Just a quick one shot that we talked about on my Facebook page and I couldn't let it go. Enjoy.

**###############################**

"So what's the movie tonight?"

"Oh something I made myself." Slipping the DVD into the player, Abby grabbed the popcorn bowl and crawled onto the bed next to Ziva. "You're gonna love it. I haven't even seen it yet."

Ziva brow furrowed. "You made it and you have not seen it?"

Abby nodded and pushed play.

Turning back to the TV, Ziva looked at the picture on screen. "That is the elevator at work."

"Yep. I put a camera in and taped everything for a few days."

Ziva laughed. "Why? Did you want to see the arguments between Gibbs and Fornell?"

"No." Abby glanced at the screen seeing a couple of agents walk out and the elevator remain empty. "I think something hinky is going on and I wanna find out what."

"Something hinky? In the elevator?" Abby always thought something hinky was going on.

"Yeah. I can't explain it but something's going on with someone in there." Abby grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped a few pieces into her mouth.

Ziva shook her head. "I do not think anything hinky is going on in the elevator."

"Well I guess we'll find out." Abby grinned then focused back on the TV screen.

They sat there for a few minutes watching as the elevator went up and down with random agents, Gibbs several times leaving and returning with coffee, and Tony adjusting himself and hitting on any good looking woman that happened to enter the elevator with him.

"Can we please fast forward through some of this." Ziva groaned board with watching the elevator going up and down, up and down.

"Fine." Abby hit the fast forward.

"Stop." Ziva smacked Abby's leg.

"Okay!" Abby pulled her leg away. "What is it?"

"Tony and Gibbs."

"So." Abby shrugged.

"Go back and watch Tony when Gibbs bends over." Ziva said leaning forward and staring at the screen. "Right there!"

"Oh my God he totally just checked out Gibbs' ass!" Abby's mouth dropped. "NICE!"

They turned and looked at each other.

"Do you-"

"Oh totally." Abby smirked cutting her off. "Tony would total swings both ways."

"But Gibbs?"

"Gibbs. I don't know." Chewing at her bottom lip, Abby really did have a hard time imaging Gibbs going for a man, but then Tony wasn't just any man. Abby grinned. "But if he did go for the man love that would be so hot."

Ziva pointed at the screen. "Find them in the elevator again."

Hitting fast forward again, they flew by countless trips of the elevator until Gibbs, Tony and McGee stepped in. Abby hit play. McGee and Tony were standing behind Gibbs as the elevator started.

"He did it again!" Ziva pointed at the screen.

"Totally starring at Gibbs' ass." Abby nodded. Then her eyes went wide. "He's totally crushing on Gibbs."

"He's chewing his bottom lip and practically drooling." Ziva shook her head. "Wow."

Abby laughed. "And poor Timmy is standing there clueless."

"Find another one."

"See." Abby laughed. "I told you this was gonna be good."

"Stop, stop, stop." Ziva was now completely engrossed in wanting to know what was going on. "It's Tony and Gibbs again."

Hitting play, Abby watched as Gibbs stopped the elevator and leaned back against the elevator wall.

"What are they doing? They're just looking at each other." Ziva's brow knitted. "Why is there no sound?"

"They're whispering. Plus the camera mike is pretty far away. I was worried about picture not sound." Abby stared at the screen, squinting her eyes she tried to read their lips. "I can't make it out."

"WHOA!" They said it in unison both woman falling back against the head board.

"Guess that answers the question of would Gibbs go for a guy." Abby gawked at the screen. "What's he doing, trying to suck Tony's tonsils out."

"What about Tony?" Ziva laughed. "He has his tongue so far down Gibbs' throat that he probably knows what he had for lunch two days ago."

"What a minute-." Abby's mouth dropped open. "NO WAY!"

"Is he going to-" Ziva covered her eyes. "We should not be watching this."

"HELLO!" Abby's mouth opened in a grin. "I kinda figured Gibbs was packing some heat but damn." She grabbed Ziva's hand tearing it away from her face.

Ziva's eyes went wide. "WOW that is wow!"

"Nice." Abby grinned and nodded. "Here we go, oh yeah Tony on his knees."

"Um" Ziva's eyebrows went up. "Shouldn't that make-"

Abby snickered. "Oh Tony doesn't have a gag reflex. Gibbs is a lucky man."

"That is still a lot of-"

"A lot of cock to get down your throat." Abby smirked. "Tony has definitely done this before."

Ziva nodded. "Yes I would say so."

"This is beyond HOT!" Abby sighed. "I swear if he bends Tony over, I will cream my pants."

"ABBY!" Ziva snapped.

"What? I will." Staring back at the screen, Abby nudged Ziva's shoulder. "I think we are about to have lift off."

"Lift off." Glancing over at her, Ziva again looked puzzled.

Abby put her hand on Ziva's cheek and pushed her face back towards the screen. "Just watch...wait for it...wait for it."

Gibbs eyes closed and he screamed.

"Oh lift off. Got it." Ziva nodded.

"Looks like this isn't the first time Tony's slurped that down either." Abby laughed.

"Where do you come up with these words."

Abby shook her head. "And look. Tony gets up, Gibbs puts his cock back in his pants and everything is back to normal."

Eyes glued to the screen, Ziva sighed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Who knows." Abby shrugged as she hit pause. "This could have been going on for years."

"But Tony...all the women."

"A perfect cover." Abby waved her hands in a half circle in front of her face. "The ladies man that is secretly polishing the bosses knob."

Ziva put her hand on her forehead. "Polishing the bosses knob?"

"Blowing him, whatever." Abby waved Ziva off. Then pushed play. "Maybe there's more."

"McGee just stopped the elevator and he's with-" Ziva leaned forward. "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure." The woman's back was to the camera so the only thing you could tell was she was a brunette. Abby cocked her head sideways. "What is she doing?"

"Looks like she is just walking McGee against the back of the elevator." McGee didn't look frightened or upset. Ziva watched as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh she is-"

"Oh yeah. Hand job. I still can't figure out who it is."

"Maybe she will turn around after."

Abby glanced at Ziva and laughed. "You mean after Timmy melts into a pile of goo."

"Yes."

Tipping her head the other way, Abby looked at McGee. "He's not touching her. I mean his hands are locked onto the rail on the wall."

"So what does that mean?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I've been with Timmy remember. He's not like this. Tim is always touching you or kissing you." She sighed. "He should at least be stroking her hair."

"Maybe he was only like that with you because he knew you liked it."

"That's just it." Abby shook her head and looked at Ziva. "None of the touchy feely stuff was what I liked, Tim liked it."

"Then evidently she does not like the touchy feely stuff." Ziva's mouth dropped open as the woman turned slightly. "NIKKI!"

Abby jerked around seeing the side of the woman's face. "JARDIN"

Ziva nodded.

"Neat Nik Nikki." This was unreal, Abby couldn't believe Nikki Jardin would do anything like this. "Miss germ freak, miss I don't shake hands is jerking Timmy off in the elevator!"

"Yes she is." Ziva smirked.

"And Tim is about to come." Pointing at the screen, Abby giggled. "See his left eyebrow twitches and...there we go."

"Did she just-" Ziva was now pointing at the TV.

"She used a latex glove to jack him of." Abby couldn't help it she fell back onto the bed laughing. "Oh my god that is so fucking hilarious."

"McGee seemed to enjoy it." Ziva said before following Abby into a fit of laughter.

"No wonder he wasn't touching her." Abby laughed as she fell against Ziva. "Seriously I'm gonna lose it every time I watch Timmy put on a glove."

Ziva's laughter stopped for a moment. "I wonder if they have had sex?"

"What wrapped in plastic!" Abby roared through the laughter.

Regaining some composure, Ziva glanced back at the screen. "I think we have hit a lull in the action again."

"Okay, okay." Abby sat up and took a deep breath. Hitting fast forward it went on and on with nothing happening.

"Wait. It's Fornell."

"Yeah he seems to come and go a lot in this." The statement made Abby pause. "Why is Fornell coming in and out of NCIS so much?"

Ziva shrugged. "Working a case."

"What case? I recorded this last week. There were no cases involving the FBI." Something was definitely hinky. Abby watched as Fornell rode the elevator down and the doors opened. "Oh it can't be."

"Maybe he's just getting in-" Ziva stopped as the two men started kissing, Fornell hit the emergency stop then slammed the younger man against the wall. "We know why Fornell is hanging out at NCIS."

"Fornell's gotta boy toy." Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um, a boy toy that." Ziva slowly tilted her head sideways "is _very_ flexible."

"Very!" Tilting her head in the same direction as Ziva, Abby grinned. "Flexible and well balanced."

"How do you stay in that position while-" Ziva couldn't finish the sentence.

"While your ass is being drilled like a Texas oil well."

"Yes." Ziva nodded. "Exactly."

"Always took Fornell for the gently sweet love making kinda guy." Abby and Ziva both pulled their heads back up. "Not pound you until you can't walk for days."

Ziva snapped her fingers. "That is why Palmer was walking funny Wednesday at the crime scene."

"I'm surprised he could walk at all." Abby giggled like a school girl.

"Me too." Those two had obviously done this before. "Wonder if Brenna knows about this?"

"Holy shit! I never thought about that." Damn way to go Jimmy, got the bride to be and the crazy monkey sex on the side. Abby chuckled to herself, she didn't think he had it in him.

"Maybe Brenna is a mustache."

Abby's brow furrowed. "Mustache?" What the hell was a mustache?

"You know a cover." Ziva could have sworn mustache was right. "A cover for Jimmy being gay."

"OH!" Abby cracked up. "You mean a beard."

"Yes!" Ziva snapped her fingers. "A beard."

"Never know I guess." Abby clapped her hands. "Here comes the money shot."

Fornell threw his head back and slammed into Palmer, his body trembling.

"I cannot believe that you were right." Ziva shook her head. "Hinky things going on in the elevator is an understatement."

"And we still have two days left." Hitting fast forward again, they watched the screen waiting. Abby caught Tony walking into the elevator Gibbs on his heels. She hit play. "Oh this could be something."

The elevator started and Gibbs stopped it. He grabbed Tony by the wrist and jerked him into his arms. Tony instantly crushing his lips against the older man's.

"Oh yeah this is what I was waiting for." Abby sighed licking her lips.

"This is turning you on?" Ziva smirked.

"Totally." The word came out as a moan. "Two hot men about to go at it."

"Yes but you were not like this with Palmer and Fornell."

"Oh no that was hot too, but that was just the warm up." Abby grinned. "I mean come on the alpha dog vs. the wanna be alpha dog. Hotness off the chart."

Ziva shook her head and they both looked back at the screen.

Gibbs unzipped Tony's slacks shoving his hand inside and playing with the younger man's cock. But he got bored quickly and spun Tony around shoving his against the jerked the man's slacks down, then reached up and pushed to fingers into Tony's mouth.

Abby moaned as she watched Tony suck eagerly on the fingers in his mouth.

Pulling his fingers from Tony's mouth, Gibbs slipped them between Tony's ass cheeks and the younger man's eyes closed as they were thrust inside.

"I have a feeling this is going to be fast and furious." Abby glanced over at Ziva. "Gibbs doesn't look very patient."

"I looks like he wants to devour Tony."

"Oh yeah!"

Removing his fingers, Gibbs pressed his cock against Tony and in one quick motion buried his cock inside his lover. Tony's eyes went wide as he was filled with the older man's cock.

"WOW!" Ziva's eyes went as wide as Tony's. "That looked um..."

"Pain and pleasure baby makes sex amazing." Abby grinned.

Ziva stared at Abby a moment. "You never told me that?"

"What?" Abby shrugged. "Gotta keep something for a rainy day."

"I'll remember that." Ziva smirked.

Watching the screen again, Abby watched as Gibbs pounded Tony against the elevator wall.

"Gibbs is whispering in his ear." Ziva leaned closer as if she might actually hear what he was saying.

"I doubt he's whispering sweet nothings in Tony's ear." Grabbing Ziva by the arms, Abby groaning jokingly. "Love your hot tight ass around my cock. Take it all. Tighten those muscles around my big cock."

They rolled onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Oh look, guess Gibbs is gonna make sure Tony gets off too." Abby smiled as Ziva laid her head on her stomach. They watched as Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock jerking the man hard and fast.

"I think Tony is about too...Oh there it is!" Ziva laughed. "That didn't take long."

"They're in the elevator at work!" Abby defended her friend. "It's not like they can spend hours getting to the grand finale."

"Gibbs seems to be taking his time." Even though Gibbs was slamming into Tony like a jackhammer he didn't seem anywhere near ready to come.

"You crushing on the busman too?" Abby giggled as she combed through Ziva's soft hair.

"Definitely not." That would be way to weird. It was weird enough that she was watching him have sex with Tony.

"Yeah he's not really your type." Abby knew Ziva's type. Tall, dark and handsome. Typical.

"I think maybe Gibbs is close." The older man's thrust had become longer and slower.

"Definitely close." This was what Abby wanted to see, the grand finale.

Gibbs suddenly lunged into Tony thrusting the younger man hard against the wall. Then he threw his head back, clenched his jaw shut and came.

"Very nice." Abby sighed with longing.

Ziva climbed onto Abby's body, straddling a leg. "You should have told me two men turn you on." Her lips brushed against Abby's neck.

"They do."

"Just these two or any two?" Ziva as smiling down at her tall, dark, and sexy lover.

"Depends." Abby shrugged then moaned as she felt the hand slip between her legs.

"This was a very informative evening." Ziva grinned.

"And I only taped the main elevator." Another devious plan formed in Abby's mind. "Think I'll put a camera in the rear elevator and see what I find."

Ziva's eyes dilated with desire and a suggestive smile played across her face. "I think we should try something hinky in the elevator."

Abby grinned and grabbed Ziva by the neck. "That's my girl."


End file.
